


Caliente

by mahounostair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, amo muchisimo a prompto más de lo que amo a nadie, ojala ser los dedos de prompto, phonesex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Una llamada para bajar el calentón de las 0:00am era la mejor idea que Noctis Lucis Caelum había tenido en su vida.





	Caliente

**Author's Note:**

> ayer hablando con mi moi y pasándole prompts de otps guarros salió este, y al final lo escribí. la verdad es que no sé qué más decir aparte de que amo mucho a prompto. también es la primera cochinada q escribo y era sólo porque quería imaginarme a prompto haciendo todo tipo de guarradas la verdad.

Un bostezo; un bostezo se pudo oír de los labios del príncipe. A decir verdad no estaba cansado, ni mucho menos –por raro que pareciese- tenía sueño. Estaba irritándose. Harto. Hasta las narices de aguantar ahí, quieto, como un gilipollas, para irse lo antes posible a la casa de su novio, al cual le había prometido llegar pronto de la fiesta sólo para pasar la noche con él –en los planes del rubio quizás no entraba, pero en los suyos la idea de tener sexo resplandecía como la que más; a veces deseaba que Prompto fuese un poco más espabilado en ese asunto y que tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando, pero admitía que le encantaba que el menor le acariciase el pelo, o la mejilla, o que se sentara entre sus piernas, o que se durmiera en su hombro.  
“Prompto…” esa simple palabra despertaba más que un mísero sentimiento en el moreno. Pensar en Prompto era absolutamente todo para él; era la única actividad física que realizaba a diario –sin contar el sexo y las bromeadas pajas, claro está. Era, únicamente, pensar en Prompto y cientos de imágenes volar su cabeza, como si le estuvieran atormentando. En un principio se sentía, de cierta forma, impuro; es decir, el rubio era su mejor amigo, y por supuesto siempre había pensado en su relación como absoluta amistad, pero ahora la resultaba de lo más normal y típico imaginarse a Prompto subiéndosele encima y haciendo todo lo que le pidiese. Absolutamente todo. Además, sabía que al rubio la idea de ser tan dominado no le desagradaba en absoluto.  
Prompto en ropa interior. “Oh…” Miró a su alrededor, para confirmar que nadie se estuviese fijando en él, y, en efecto, no estaba resaltando en absoluto. La idea maravillosa que había cruzado su cabeza después de subírsele la sangre sólo de imaginarse a su novio en bóxers estaba demandándole que huyese de ahí y se dirigiese al baño más solitario y alejado que encontrase. Porque sí, era un jodido guarro hasta en la fiesta más elegante.  
Encontró unos baños al final del pasillo, en el que apenas se podía oir la música y mucho menos el ambiente tan molesto para su persona, y probablemente a él tampoco se le oiría. Había un baño bastante más cerca del recinto así que probablemente nadie usaría este y nadie sospecharía si por algún casual un inocente y para nada malintencionado príncipe cerrase sin querer la puerta de entrada al baño. Por supuesto que no. Y así hizo, cerró la puerta con lo que pudo detrás de sí, impidiendo el paso a cualquier persona, y sacó su móvil. Vaciló un poco en si llamarlo ahora, en “frío” –si a eso en sus pantalones se le podía llamar frío, claro-, o esperar un poco a caldear el ambiente. Aunque decidió llamarlo, pues prefería que el rubio se diese cuenta de la situación antes de estar media hora tratando de explicarle que quería tener phonesex con él y que se le bajase el calentón por la gilipollez de su novio.  
—Como me salte el contestador, el móvil se lo voy a meter por donde le quepa... Y curiosamente le cabe en varios sitios…—gruñó, más como un pensamiento que como algo que quiso decir en voz alta. Para su suerte, respondió rápido, aunque un silencio sepulcral se hizo hasta pasados unos segundos.  
—¿N-noctis? —se pudo escuchar en la otra línea.—¿Estás… volviendo y-ya? Pensé que tardarías má-  
—No, sigo aquí, es una mierda. Me gustaría estar contigo ya. —confesó sin tapujos, a estas alturas de la relación ya no sentía vergüenza al decirle que lo echaba de menos, o que quería tenerlo a su lado para darse mimos, y cualquier gilipollez cursi que le pegaban mucho a Prompto pero no a él.  
—G-genial… O sea, no de que no estés, sino de que… ya sabes…—se escuchaba la voz de forma entrecortada, incluso pausada. Titubeante. Como si no quisiera hablar, como si escondiese algo. Noctis se mordió el labio, joder, por muchas cosas que le estuviera escondiendo, la voz de Prompto seguía poniéndole muy, muy cachondo.  
—Prompto, ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sonando tajante. Aunque simplemente buscaba comenzar el juego que andaba implorando desde que llegó al baño.  
—N-nada…—mas la voz de su novio seguía sonando igual, Noctis podía oír un deje de deseo en la voz del rubio. Y, por supuesto que no, no se esperaba que se estuviese acostando con otra persona, sino que los dos fuesen igual de guarros a la hora de pensar el uno en el otro.  
—Dime la verdad, Prompto. —silencio, no escuchó nada de la otra línea. Ni un quejido, ni un chasquido de lengua. Sólo la respiración de su novio.  
—B-bueno… quizás…—comenzó a decir con un hilillo de voz. Noctis esbozó una sonrisa, poco a poco el juego que quería empezar estaba llegando a sus primeros pasos. —… quizás he estado usando tu chaqueta… para masturbarme.  
Sorpresa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba; pero en absoluto. El simple hecho de imaginarse a su novio haciéndose una paja gracias a su olor había despertado un sinfín de sensaciones en el moreno. La sonrisa que en un principio había esbozado sólo podía ensancharse más.  
—¿Y cómo lo estabas haciendo? —susurró al teléfono, en un tono mucho más seductor del que había usado hasta ahora –pues le salía solo usar un tonto atractivo con su novio. Escuchó al rubio achantarse, quizás por la vergüenza, pero Noctis tenía muy claro que cuando algo iniciaban juntos siempre lo acababan juntos.  
—Me había… puesto unos shorts para cuando llegases… pero encontré tu chaqueta tirada en mi cama, y la cogí dispuesto a dejarla en una percha—comenzaba a relatar, Noctis permaneciendo todo oídos. —pero sin querer la olí… y no pude evitar recordarte.  
—¿Recordarme cómo? —la manera juguetona con la que soltó esas palabras hicieron saber a Prompto por donde estaban yendo los tiros.  
—Recordar cada vez que me hacías el amor en cualquier parte de mi casa, o contra tu escritorio… así que me bajé los pantalones, me tumbé en mi cama y empecé a…—Noctis se mordió el labio inferior, imaginándose cada movimiento que estaría haciendo el chico de pecas agarrando esa chaqueta que probablemente no lavaría en mucho tiempo.  
—¿Puedes ir haciéndolo otra vez mientras me lo explicas? —preguntó, desabrochándose sus pantalones mientras ya se había deshecho de la chaqueta del traje. Tenía ganas de sentir al rubio a su lado, de poder besarlo, abrazarlo, de poder frotarse contra él, de sentir su piel sobre la contraria, el calor corporal de cada uno, susurrarle cosas al oído; tenía ganas de hacer todo lo que habían estado haciendo desde que salieron sólo en una noche, pero de momento debía conformarse con la voz del rubio y su imaginación.  
—E-empecé a masturbarme, de abajo a arriba y de arriba a… a-abajo… Tch, joder…—Prompto seguía las instrucciones de su novio al pie de la letra; mientras le relataba –o intentaba relatarle- cómo lo había hecho anteriormente al mayor, él volvía a estimularse de manera que el placer que sentía ahora era el doble, teniendo en cuenta que Noctis podía escuchar cada gemido que soltaba y estaba atento su manera de respirar.—también presionando un poco los ge..genitales. Aah…  
Música para los oídos del mayor. Escuchaba como Prompto se removía un poco en la otra línea, mientras él terminaba de bajarse por completo su ropa interior que para su mala suerte ya había manchado un poco con el pre-semen que, sin poder evitarlo, se había salido de su jodidamente erecto pene. “No sé cómo me voy a librar de esto sin Prompto en persona, joder…”—¿Te has cambiado de posición?  
—Estoy en cuatro.  
—Lame tus dedos. Piensa que son los míos. Lámelos hasta que yo te diga, y piensa que tu mano me está masturbando mientras lo haces. —soltó con voz ronca, mientras él mismo comenzaba a bombear su pene de arriba hacia abajo con velocidad, probablemente de las ganas que tenía de tirarse a Prompto en ese mismo momento. Escuchó como, en efecto, Prompto lamía sus dedos de manera lenta mientras ambos seguían masturbándose como fieras en llamada. —Y ponte mi chaqueta, sin olerla, sin nada; sólo póntela.  
—Ya… ya la tengo puesta…  
Jo. Der. La mera imagen de Prompto desnudo llevando su jodida chaqueta no había hecho más que subirle el calentón que pretendía bajar con la llamada que estaban teniendo ahora mismo. No sabía si el muchacho lo hacía queriendo o sin querer, pero conseguía que con cada mierda inocente que soltara a Noctis se le subiese más sangre si podía a la cabeza y, como era de esperarse, al pene.  
—Bien hecho…—fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar mientras hiperventilaba y se mordía el labio inferior con cada vaivén que recibía de su mano sobre su miembro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de la excitación escuchando cada gemido de su novio por el móvil –que a estas alturas se preguntaba cómo no se había caído ya al suelo. —Ya puedes dejar de lamerlos. Dirígelos a tu pezón primero; imagínate que es mi boca. Que lo estoy mordiendo yo, que estoy jugando con ellos como siempre.  
El jadeo que se escuchó desde la otra línea dio a entender que Prompto había hecho lo que había sido ordenado a hacer, jugando con su pezón con los dedos mojados, imaginándose que son los finos labios de Noctis haciendo todo lo que quisiera con ellos. Si no fuese porque quería seguir con el calentón hasta que el rubio no pudiese más, probablemente el mayor ya se habría corrido.  
—Ahora muévelos a tu entrada, introduciendo uno. Sigue imaginando que soy yo. Mis dedos, mi boca, mi lengua, mi pene…—los pelos del rubio se erizaron frente a esa última palabra. El miembro de Noctis es lo que más ganas tenía de sentir en su interior en aquel momento, y probablemente no iban a dejar de follar durante un día entero si pudieran tras este calentón.  
En un principio, antes de volver a mandar indicaciones o seguir escuchando la respiración del rubio, se oyó un “creak” en la cama y un quejido por parte del menor. Normalmente era Noctis el que abría espacio en su entrada con cualquier cosa, y Prompto nunca se había masturbado metiéndose los dedos en un momento en el que su entrada estaba especialmente estrecha –pues haberlo hecho, debía admitir que lo había hecho. Cuando el primer dedo dejó de doler, consiguió moverlo un poco, formando círculos no muy grandes para seguir abriendo espacio mientras su respiración se descontrolaba, al igual que la de Noctis, quien al pensar en la imagen del chico de pecas metiéndose los dedos mientras se masturbaba sólo podía aumentar la velocidad con la que bombeaba su pene y sentarse en el suelo, ya que sus piernas le estaban comenzando a flaquear del placer.  
—Me gustaría que no fuesen mis dedos, Noct. Me gustaría que fuese tu pene, empujando hacia adentro, llegando a mi próstata, dejándome la mente en blanco, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en ti y en el placer que me das. —la puta voz. Era la puta voz de Prompto. La voz más atractiva que había escuchado en toda su puñetera vida y que ahora mismo sólo estaba haciéndole sufrir como un desquiciado en el baño de un recinto lujoso mientras se hacía una paja en llamada con su novio.  
—Yo quisiera estar abrazándote por detrás ahora mismo, sintiendo como te vas estrechando mientras empujo contra ti en la cama y gritas mi jodido nombre. —nada más al decir eso, Prompto no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y susurrar “Noctis” de la forma más atractiva que podía permitirse. El moreno no podía más, era la gota que colmaba el vaso definitivamente. Seguía moviendo su mano de arriba hasta abajo, intensificando la velocidad, masajeando con la otra su escroto; sólo quería llegar al climax lo antes posible, joder. El presemen resbalando por su miembro mientras acariciaba el glande con suma gentileza, como más le gustaba que Prompto lo hiciese con la lengua.  
Poco a poco se sentía más en el climax, mientras Prompto seguía relatando como introducía otro dedo más, cómo los movía en modo de tijera, como siempre hacía Noctis, como su pene se sentía explotar simplemente de pensar que sus dedos eran los elegantes dedos del mayor. Y, hasta el último gemido que soltó su novio, Noctis no aguantó más, y dejó escapar todo lo que había aguantado durante esa llamada, manchando el suelo del baño, mas con suerte no a él ni a su ropa.  
—Joder, Prom… yo… ya he llegado. ¿Qué tal tú? —preguntó, hiperventilando, intentando recuperar su respiración normal.  
—No puedo más, Noct… No puedo…—susurraba como podía, sin dejar de jadear entre medio de palabra y palabra, subiéndole las ganas a Noctis de salir corriendo a su casa y follarselo contra la mesa del salón. Escuchando como el sudor y todos los líquidos mezclados del pene y la entrada del rubio lo llevaban al orgasmo también, con un último y el más sonoro gemido. Por el contrario, Prompto no intentó disimular su respiración, y no quiso hacer el esfuerzo por dejar de jadear.  
—Creo que deberíamos hacer esto con mucha más frecuencia.  
—Sí…

…  
Noctis había llegado a casa, cansado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y tenía ganas de ver su novio tirado en la cama durmiendo con su chaqueta puesta, aunque intentaría que no se le subiese de nuevo la sangre al pene por muy difícil que fuese.  
Cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, encendiendo la luz de la mesita del salón que emanaba un brillo tenue pero cómodo para seguir andando por la casa con tranquilidad. Abrió la puerta del cuarto donde iba a dormir con su novio, sobre la cama en la que horas antes se hubo tocado y corrido. “Joder…” Mas cuando se giró, lo último que se esperaba ver era a Prompto levantado con su chaqueta puesta –que por cierto, le quedaba de maravilla, ya entendía esa moda del boyfriend shirt- y abierta, con los shorts subidos y el torso descubierto. Y, para colmo, una clara erección nuevamente haciendo bulto en ese corto y pegado trozo de tela que le hacía un culo increíblemente bonito.  
—¿Prompto?  
—Bienvenido, Noct—susurró, con una de sus increíblemente dulces sonrisas angelicales, mientras se acercaba a él y lo estampaba contra la puerta del cuarto, cerrándola, acorralándolo y pegando sus cuerpos lo máximo que podía. Bueno, Noctis no era quien para declinar una oferta así, ¿no?  
Posó sus manos, deslizándolas desde los muslos, por el trasero y la cadera del menor, en la cintura suave pero extremadamente caliente de su novio.  
—Menuda bienvenida… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?  
—Desde que colgaste. —miró al mayor desafiante, mientras se removía para dejar el muslo del moreno entre sus dos piernas, haciendo presión contra su erecto miembro. Deslizó sus manos por el torso del mayor, rodeando su cuello finalmente, depositando un beso en los labios que desencadenó que Noctis mordiera el labio inferior del rubio e introdujera su lengua en la boca de su novio, mientras exploraba cada rincón de ella y la atraía también a su cavidad. Ambos movían las caderas al compás, frotándose el uno contra el otro, sintiendo ambas erecciones moverse debajo de la tela aunque, aun así, sintiendo un placer bastante desconocido para ambos en ese aspecto. —¿Pensabas que después de esa llamada ibas a dejarme sin tener sexo? —preguntó, sin vergüenza, tras cortar el beso y desenlazando sus lenguas.  
—Después el que piensa sólo con el pene soy yo…—dijo, antes de invertir posiciones y estampar él al rubio contra la puerta, aún siguiendo moviendo las caderas con la ropa puesta y frotando ambas erecciones, para volver a darle un beso en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

> lol amo mucho a prompto argentum


End file.
